A Very Marauder Christmas
by Neurotica
Summary: One-Shot. Revised. On Christmas Eve, the Marauders gather at Lily and James Potters' home. Lily has a big announcement.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or situations you recognize in this story. They belong to JK Rowling.**

**

* * *

**_**A Very Marauder Christmas**_

By Neurotica

Christmas Eve in Godric's Hollow was a sight to behold. The ground covered in fresh fluffy white snow, the trees were pure white, and there was magic in the air.

Literally.

Lily and James Potter's home was decorated to extremes. The couple had magically transformed their normally magnificent two-story cottage into a Christmas dream. A large pine tree sat in a corner gleaming in the fire with red and gold garland shining beautifully from tip to trunk. Christmas bulbs and lights were spread strategically throughout the tree. The rest of the home was just as spectacularly decorated. Nargle-free Mistletoe hung above every doorway, and Lily had only protested mildly when James decided he wanted to hang some over their bed. She'd eventually given in to the pouty look on his face and laughed.

James was currently wrapping gifts for his friends, while Lily finished making dinner—James was not allowed near the stove... not after last time...

"James?" Lily called from the kitchen.

James finished putting a scarlet bow atop Remus' gift before he called back. "Yes, darling?" he called sweetly.

His wife chuckled from the kitchen. "Drop the act, Potter," she said. James laughed. "What time are the boys coming over?"

he looked down at his watch. "They should be here any minute now."

Lily walked into the living room and sat in a recliner behind her husband. "Are we going to tell them?" she asked quietly.

James leaned back so that his scruffy head was in Lily's lap and smiled softly at her. "If you want to," he said.

She smiled and bent her head to kiss him when the doorbell rang.

"Wonderful timing my friends have," James grumbled just as he'd deepened the kiss with his wife.

Lily snorted a laugh. "That's funny, I didn't know anyone but Remus could even tell time," she teased.

"Har har," James said as he stood and headed for the front door.

He pulled it open and clapped eyes on one of the best friends he had ever known.

Sirius Black stood on the front porch of the Potter home wearing his trademark black leather jacket. His shiny motorcycle sat in the driveway, a dome-shaped charm surrounding the motorcycle so that the snow didn't hit it. Sirius' long black hair was up in a ponytail that hit his shoulders.

"Move, Prongs, it's freezing out here." Sirius shivered as he pushed past James to get into the house.

James chuckled and shut the door. "Good to see you too, Padfoot." He grinned.

Sirius grinned back, shaking his hair free of snow. "It's not like I didn't see you yesterday." He laughed before removing his jacket to shake James' hand.

"Merlin, your hands are cold," James commented, jerking his hand away from the icicles that were Sirius' fingers.

"I told you!" Sirius said, rubbing his hands together.

"I thought you'd placed a heating charm over it."

"I did, but it's too cold outside to keep me and the bike warm."

"Hey, Sirius," Lily greeted walking to the hallway.

"Lillian, my dear! How the hell are you?" Sirius said happily as he rushed over to hug Lily tightly.

After a quick kiss on the cheek, Lily glared playfully at Sirius. "Call me 'Lillian' one more time, Black," she threatened.

Sirius was too used to this to take her seriously. He grinned. "You know you love me, Evans."

Lily huffed in defeat and retreated to the kitchen.

James slapped Sirius on the back and led him to the living room. "Better be careful, Padfoot, she's been a little moody lately," he whispered.

"I heard that, James!" Lily called from the kitchen.

Sirius and James laughed. Sirius stopped at the living room entrance and looked around. "Wow," he muttered in amazement. "Looks great in here."

"Thanks." James smiled, placing his hands in his pockets—something he'd started doing this in seventh year to keep from ruffling his hair after he and Lily had gotten together.

"So how's things, Prongsie?" Sirius asked collapsing with a sigh in his favorite arm chair.

James nodded as he sat on the sofa. "Not bad. Moody owl you last night?"

"Yeah, and I owled him back saying there is no way in hell I am working on Christmas day. I don't care if Voldemort himself attacks the Ministry; I need a day off," Sirius replied dully, leaning back in his chair.

"So do I, Padfoot, so do I. We've all been working hard."

Sirius nodded with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head.

Lily reentered the room a moment later. "Hot chocolate with marshmallows," she proclaimed cheerfully, carrying a tray of three steaming mugs.

Just as she sat next to James, the front door opened.

"Hello?" called a tired voice from the entrance.

"MOONY!" Sirius and James exclaimed in unison.

Remus Lupin walked into the living room looking exhausted and pale, but in good spirits. "Hey everyone," he said as Lily stood and crossed the room to hug him.

"How are you feeling, Remus?" she asked, casting a concerned, critical eye over one of her longtime best friends.

"Better than last night," Remus said truthfully with a smile. "Hey Prongs, Padfoot. How's it going?"

As Sirius and James were going to answer, the doorbell rang once more.

"I'll get it," Lily said, leaving the three friends alone.

"Great job decorating, Prongs," Remus said admiringly, looking at the tree.

"Thanks. Lily helped a little." James chuckled.

Sirius snorted. "I bet Lily did all this while you sat on your ass watching that televizzy thing," he declared, earning a slap in the back of the head from James.

"It's 'television', Padfoot," Remus corrected him with a laugh.

"Whatever," Sirius muttered.

"Look what I found!" Lily said, leading the fourth and final Marauder.

"Wormy! Smashing to see you! How was France with your mum?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, you know, same as every year: boring. Couldn't wait to get back," Peter answered with his hands in his coat pockets.

"Well, now that we're all here," James said happily, "FOOD!"

"HEAR, HEAR!" chorused the other three wizards. Lily rolled her eyes fondly and amusedly, and led them to the kitchen.

During a fabulous dinner of baked ham and a table full of side dishes and desserts, the five friends exchanged stories about what had been happening in their lives since they'd last met. It had been nearly two months since they could all take the time to get together. The war going on had left them all with obligations for the Order, and for their jobs, leaving barely any leisure time. By the end of the meal, all were filled to the brim from Lily's cooking.

"Wonderful mean, Lil. You've really outdone yourself," Remus commented, rubbing his stomach.

The sentiment was repeated around the table.

Lily smiled. "Thank you, boys," she said. "Now, who wants to help me with the dishes?"

The kitchen cleared in record time.

Lily rolled her eyes and with a single wave of her wand, cleared the table.

She entered the living room to find the Marauders in various spots. James sat on the floor in front of a roaring fire, Remus lounged on the sofa, Peter sat at his feet, and Sirius was in the recliner he'd claimed as his own upon every visit.

James patted the floor next to him for Lily to sit. The redheaded witch sat next to her husband and he promptly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

Peter was telling them the story of his holiday with his mother while they all listened attentively. There was always something humorous that happened to him on these trips. And sure enough, they all laughed long and hard when Peter told them of a French witch who had nearly thrown him off the Eiffel Tower when he told her she had a lovely wart. He had been trying to tell her that she had lovely eyes, but Peter was always hopeless when it came to foreign languages.

After an hour of talking and laughing, Sirius proclaimed with the energy of a five-year-old that it was time to open the presents. They exchanged gifts, and laughed at Lily's gift to Sirius: a Muggle screwdriver set. Sirius was confused, yet delighted, as he tried to hit Peter with one. He gave Lily a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Then James punched his shoulder.

By the time they had finished, every inch of the carpet was covered in wrapping paper, mostly thanks to Sirius and James.

James stood from his spot next to Lily and went into the kitchen. When he returned, he carried with him a bottle of expensive champagne, four glasses, and a soda.

Lily stood next to her husband and cleared her throat. "Guys," she called over the laughter of the other three.

James grinned mischievously, and sat down his things. "No, no. You have to do it like this, Lil," he said. He too cleared his throat before shouting over the noise of his three best friends, "OI! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The three Marauders looked at James in stunned curiosity.

"Thanks," James said with a grin to Lily's laughter. He slipped his arm around her waist. Both Potters were smiling broadly. "Now, we have a bit of an announcement to make."

"Get on with it, then!" Sirius said with a grin.

James looked back at Lily, happiness written all over his face. "You want to tell them?"

Lily smiled back and looked at the three men before her. "Well, we found something out last week, and we thought we would wait until tonight to tell you all." Sirius, Remus, and Peter looked eager. "We're going to have a baby!"

For a moment, it seemed as though the Marauders had not heard a word Lily had spoken. They sat, stunned, with their mouths gaping stupidly.

Remus was the first to comprehend her words. He smiled widely and stood up to hug Lily and James. "That's great news! Congratulations!"

"Thanks." Lily and James beamed.

Peter was next. "I'm very happy for you guys!" He smiled. "How far along are you?" he asked Lily.

"About two and a half months the Healer said. He or she will be born early August!" Lily replied giddily.

James smiled and looked over to where Sirius sat like a rock, still with a stunned expression. "Padfoot?" he said anxiously.

The others turned to look at Sirius, waiting for him to say anything.

Sirius looked up, and very slowly, a smile wider than any in the room formed on his face. "You're having a baby?" he asked quietly.

"Yup," James replied, beaming as he hugged Lily closer to him.

"Way to go, Prongs!" Sirius cried, hugging his best friends tightly. "And you too, Lily, great job!" He kissed Lily on the cheek.

"Thanks, Sirius," Lily replied with a laugh. "Well, come on! We've got celebrating to do!"

James opened the champagne bottle and poured for glasses for him and his friends; Lily was stuck with soda for the next few months. Not that she minded a bit.

During all the laughing at the possible names for the new addition into their group, James pulled Sirius into the hallway.

"What's up?" Sirius asked concernedly.

James was looking as nervous as he was before he proposed to Lily. He ran a shaking hand through his hair and looked at Sirius in his eyes.

Quietly, he spoke. "Well, you know that you're more than just my best friend to me, Sirius, you're my brother. You know that right?"

"Yeah, of course," Sirius said, his brow furrowing as he wondered why James was getting all emotional on him.

"Well, I was thinking about it, and I—well, Lily and I, I mean—we want you to be my child's godfather," James said so quickly and quietly that Sirius was unsure he'd heard what he had.

Sirius' eyes widened in surprise. "Me? Are you sure?"

James chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Sirius was at a loss for words. "I-I don't know what to say..."

"Say yes." James smiled.

"Yes, I will be your child's godfather, James," Sirius said proudly.

James' smile increased as he and Sirius hugged like the brothers they were.

"Now, come on, we've got champagne to drink," Sirius said gruffly, wiping a tear from his eye, hoping James wouldn't see.

James laughed and together they rejoined the party in the living room.

Lily stood back in the room, her hand lightly placed upon her stomach, a soft smile playing on her face.

Next year would be even better.

* * *

**AN: **And just so everybody is clear, there was a next year. Harry was five months old when the next Christmas rolled around and it was still ten more months before Voldemort attacked. Now, kindly review. Thank you for reading.


End file.
